Cesar Pineda
"Chicago, Illinois" | affiliation = The Vicious Circle (TD) | music = "The Calm" Drake | current_efeds = Takedown Wrestling | brand = N/A | previous_efeds = CAW, CGS, ROG, & PWN | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Luchador, MMA/Muay Thai | finisher = "Chicago Nightmare" | will = | wont = | trainer = Eric Uribe | handler = | debut = Mid 2005 (Mexico Indy) | record = 12/18 (incomplete) | accomplishments = Complete list | retired = N/A }} Andrés Cesar Pineda (born June 27, 1987) better known by his ring name Cesar Pineda is an Mexican-American e-wrestler. He is currently signed to OWW Takedown. Early career Andrés Pineda was born on June 27, 1987 in Chicago, Illinois. He was trained by well known Hispanic professional wrestlers Homicide and Konnan, and made his pro wrestling debut on July 14, 2005 in Durango, Mexico. While in Mexico Pineda wrestled on the independent circuit before getting signed to Lucha Libre de Mexico (LLM). While in LLM Pineda competed in the annual LLM Tag-Team Tournament with Luis Pena. Pineda and Pena got to the finals in the tournament where they were defeated by Pineda's trainer Homicide and Hernandez (L.A.X.). Pineda and Pena feuded after the tournament and after the feud Pineda left LLM to go wrestle on the Japanese Independent Wrestling Circuit. While in Japan Pineda was discovered by a road agent for OWW Takedown. The OWW Takedown road agent saw potential in Pineda and offered him a multi-year contract to wrestle for Takedown. Pineda declined the Takedown contract citing "personal reasons" for not joining, and signed a deal with Japaneses promotion PRIDE Professional Wrestling (PPW) instead. While in PRIDE Pineda quickly got involved in a feud with the stable known as the Japanese Raider Clique, led by PRIDE World Champion Takeshi Toriyama. Pineda brought in Luis Pena, El Durango Nino and Marcos Guerrera to form his very own stable known as The Latin Kings of Wrestling to fight against The Japanese Raider Clique. After months of the two teams fighting the PRIDE Board of Directors booked the leaders of both teams, Pineda and Toriyama, to face of against each for the PRIDE World Championship. Pineda managed to pull out a hard fougt victory over Toriyama, officially disbanding The Japanese Raider Clique. After the match up with Toriyama, Pineda was approached again by a Takedown road agent to sign with Takedown, and Pineda accepted vacating the PRIDE World Championship and leaving Luis Pena in the leadership position of The Latin Kings of Wrestling. Career The Entourage (2007-2008) Cesar Pineda debuted in OWW Takedown in November 2007, under the ring name of "The King of Kings". Pinedas in ring debut for Takedown came at Silent Night Bloody Fight where he competed in an over the top rope battle royal. In the weeks leading up to Silent Night Bloody Fight, Pineda quickly made a name for himself by burning the family Dungeon of Tiger Sanzo, a competitor in the Blood Invitational Battle Royal. Pineda failed to win the New Blood Invitational Battle Royal but decided to stay with Takedown. At the show following "Silent Night Bloody Fight", Pineda demanded a match against Tiger Sanzo at the upcoming Pay-Per-View "Let The Games Begin" but his demands were met with an attack from "then" Takedown President MartelFlari3. After the assault from MartelFlair3 Pineda decided to drop the entire "King" gimmic stating in interviews that " I was tired of doing what Takedown wanted me to do and not getting anything out of it so came out and made an impact". At the next show Pineda came out dressed in a LWO (Latino World Order) shirt, black baggy jean shorts, and a black bandanna and demanded to be booked in a match with Takedown President MartelFlair3 as revenge for the attack he received the week before. MartelFlari3 refused Pinedas request and Pineda attacked Flair. Later that night Pineda was approached by Ryan Evans about joining a group that he was forming with Derek Levy called "The Entourage" that would help be the stepping stone for the three to the top of business. The Entourage held off announcing there formation until after Takedowns Pay-Per-View "Let The Games Begin" were Ryan Evans would face off against Aaron Kendrick. The Entourage was made official the night after the Pay-Per-View and The Entourage seemed to be off to a good start as a stable with Pineda and Evans both entered in the Blood's Bruises and Belts tournament and both men making it to the quarter finals of the tournament. In The quarter finals Pineda and Evans faced off in a brutal match up that was won by Evans who went on to win the tournament and become the first Takedown Hard Knox Championship. The Entourage soon engaged in a feud with a new faction known as the New Brood, and out of this Pineda developed a rivalry with Brood member Steven Bolton. The height of the Pineda Bolton feud came at the Takedown Super Show "Year of Glory" when Pineda ruined the chances of Boltons's team chances of winning the Crisis Cage Match. After numerous losses at the hands of Bolton and no help from his friends in the Entourage Pineda quietly left the group to pursue other things. Cesar Pineda VS Bangsurluna (2008) In July 2008 the Takedown World Championship was vacated and Pineda was entered into a tournament at "Clash For The Crown" to crown a new Takedown World Champion. Pineda's first round opponent would be fellow Luchadore Bangsurluna. In the weeks leading up to "Clash For The Crown" Pineda turned on the fans by ripping up the American Flag after a match and calling Takedown and all the American fans racist stating that he would lead a Latino Revolution on his way to gold. This angered Cesar's opponent Bangsurluna who responded with harsh criticism aimed at Pineda questioning his credibility and calling him a disgrace to himself and all Mexicans. At "Clash For The Crown" Pineda and Bangs wrestled in what was considered one of the best matches of the night with both men returning to their Mexican roots, showcasing the luchadore style of wrestling. In the end Bangsurluna was able to pick up the victory over Pineda who was visibly upset with the result. Later during the night as Bangsurluna walked to his car, Pineda and his crew attacked Bangs throwing him through the windshield and Drives side window of his Ferrari. At the next Pay-Per-View "All Bets are Off" Pineda and Bangs faced off in a Dos de tres Caídas, Máscara contra Cabellera Match (Two out of three Falls Mask VS Hair Match) '' At "All Bets Are Off" Pineda managed to pick up a hard fought victory of Bangsurluna and forced Bangsurluna to remove his mask. After Bangsurluna removed his mask Pineda and his crew attacked Bangs and proceeded to cut all the hair off of a bloody and beaten Bangsurluna. After the brutal match up between Pineda and Bangsurluna viewership in Spanish speaking countries increased dramatically causing Takedown Officials to accept Bangsurluna's request to face Pineda in a Last Man Standing Mexican Deathmatch of Terror. Pineda seemed to have gone crazy after hearing that he would go one on one against Bangsurluna in a match that was banned after Bangs ended Joey Idols career in the match up, and a match that Bangsurluna has never lost. In the Last Man Standing Match up Pineda and Bangsurluna ended there rivalry in one of the most dangerous match up in Takedown History. Pineda managed to knock Bangsurluna out cold for twenty seconds after a Pele Kick to the head of Bangsurluna from off the Titantron, sending Bangsurluna falling off the stage into a dumpster. Latin Kings (2008-2009) After Pineda and Bangsurlunas highly praised feud Pineda, having gained a new found respect for Bangs, aligned himself with Bangsurluna recruiting Bangsurluna to be his manager and lead him to championship gold. On Pinedas quest with Bangsurluna to gain championship gold Pineda started reverting to his gang mentality and bringing in his old friends from the Latin Kings to help aid him in his quest for the title. Pineda and Bangs along with the Latin Kings began preaching Minority superiority and how Takedown management refused to give him a shot at any titles because he was Hispanic. At the "Defiance" Pay-Per-View Pineda competed in the second Blood Bruises and Belts Tournament against Jarek Synkaid in a Steel Chair Match. Pineda came up short in this match up but refused to give up on his championship asperations. Pineda competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament but came up short once again but continued to berate the Takedown fans and Management. Challenge Championship Hunt (2009-2010) In December 2009 Pineda was given the chance to fight for the Takedown Challenge Championship against Wade Wilson and Jarek Synkaid in Round Robin Match Ups. Pineda came up short in both of his match ups and was eliminated continuing his losing streak. Pineda began to go into a deep depression around this time becoming addicted to pain killers and drinking. Pineda signed onto work for Pro Wrestling Novella, a company based in England, were he teamed up with Antonio Wolfe winning in his debut match up, earning a shot at the PWN Tag-Team Championships. After three months of existence Pro Wrestling Novella folded and Pineda returned to the states to focus on Takedown. Pineda, bored with Takedown, returned and wrestled a sloppy opening contest with Wade Wilson at "Fight For Glory". Pineda's performance did not sit well with Takedown Management and the idea of firing him was brought up but never done due to contractual reasons. The Friday before Takedowns pay-per-view "End of Days" ABC aired a special edition of their hit prime time news show 20/20 focusing on the controversial things Pineda had said about the wrestling industry, Takedown, and America in general. The interview was one of the highest rated 20/20's of the year and caused Takedown to come under fire by the media for Pinedas claims of racial discrimination. Due to the interview and Pineda claiming that he could pick up a win in Takedown if they allowed the wrestlers to actually "wrestle", and allowing the best man to win, Takedown eliminate the idea of a pre-determined winner. With the idea of a pre-determined winner eliminated Pineda picked up a victory of Lojax and Aaron Kendrick to become the number one contender for the Takedown Challenge Championship. At "No Turning Back" Cesar Pineda faced off against then Takedown Challenge Champion, and rival, Wade Wilson in a hard fought match were Pineda was able to pick up the victory after successfully executing his finishing move the "Illegally Crossing The Border" on Wilson. Cesar Pineda VS Steve Storme (2010) After Pineda's victory over Wade Wilson Pineda unveiled a T-shirt labeled with "One Gringo At A Time" written on the front in Green White and Red, and The names of the men in wrestling Pineda has defeated on the back. At the bottom of the list Wade Wilsons name had been added to the list and crossed out and under Wilsons name Steve Stormes name was listed and circled in red. Pineda had officially called out Storme that night. The weeks leading up to Takedown's next Pay-Per-View "Necessary Evil" Steve Storme released a blog "dissing" Pineda for listing him as his next victim and berating the entire Takedown Roster. Pineda responded with a blog entry of his own going after Steve Storme. The two met in a six man tag team match were Pineda's team was able to pick up the victory over Storme's team giving Storme his first loss in Takedown (even though Storme was not the one pined). After the match Storme and Wade Wilson took out majority of the competitors and Storme laid Pineda out with a Rawr Storme. At the Takedown Pay-Per-View Manifest Destiny, Pineda and Storme finally met for the Takedown Championship in which Pineda lost. After the match Pineda and Storme shook hands signaling that Storme had earned Pinedas respect. Cesar Pineda VS Derek Levy (2010-2011) During the course of Pineda's feud with Steve Storme, Pineda developed a feud with a returning Derek Levy attacking him verbally in numerous Takedown Interviews. Both men exchanged words with each other until it was finally agreed upon that Derek would face off against each other, in a Casket Match at the upcoming Pay-Per-View Chains of Fate. At Chains of Fate Pineda lost to Levy in what was supposed to be his final match but Pineda and Takedown Management were able to negotiate a contract extension hours before the event. The next month at the Takedown Pay-Per-View Pride, Cesar Pineda defeated Derek Levy, Shawn Stevens, and DJ Cameron to win the vacant Takedown Challenge Championship for a second time. After the match up Derek Levy attacked and stole the Challenge Championship from Pineda claiming he was "the real Challenge Champion". The attack from Derek Levy at Pride led to a two out of three falls count match at Takedown's biggest event of the year, Year of Glory. At Year of Glory, Pineda was close to successfully defending his title only to have Aaron Kendrick and Jack Storm attack him and help Levy pick up the victory, and reuniting The Militia. After losing his Challenge Championship Cesar Pineda seemingly made it his mission to take out the newly reformed. On the very first Takedown TV, Cesar Pineda managed to defeat Jack Storm and Aaron Kendrick in a handicap match. On the next weeks Takedown TV Pineda defeated Aaron Kendrick again in a singles contest and officially announced him envying his rematch clause for his title against Levy. The Vicious Circle (2011-Present) On the final episode of Takedown TV, Cesar Pineda and Steve Storme revealed to the world their alliance to take out the Golden Age. At Edge of Glory, Cesar Pineda and Derek Levy faced off in a Last Man Standing Mexican Death Match for the Challenge Championship. Pineda managed to pick up the victory over Levy after a Chicago Nightmare on concrete, successfully capturing the Challenge Championship for a 3rd time, making him the only man to hold the title that many times. During the match up Pineda suffered a dislocated shoulder and has not been cleared by the Professional Wrestling Athletic Committee to compete yet. Wrestling details *'Finishers''' **''Chicago Nightmare'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Illegally Crossing The Border'' (Double Arm DDT from off the top rope) *'Signature Moveset' **''Bullet To The Back'' (Double underhook backbreaker) **''Cierre La Boca'' (Step-up enzugri) **''Dormirse Cabron'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Fliping The Bird'' (Puts up his middle finger before performing a Shooting Star Press) **Frog Splash **''Mala Suerte'' (Sharpshooter) **Michinoku Driver II **''Super Mex'' (Moonsault off ring apron to opponent on the outside) *'Commonly Used Moves' **450 Splash **Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex **Crucifix Powerbomb **Dropkick **Hurricanrana **Pelé Kick **Rolling Suplex into Falcon Arrow **Shining Wizard **Single leg boston crab **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **Sitout scoop slam piledriver **Spinning heel Kick **Spinning Neckbreaker *'Managers' **Bangsurluna (Eric Uribe) *'Affiliations' **The Entourage (2007-2008) **The Hispanic Descent (2009) **The Vicious Circle *'Signature Weapon (s)' **Thumbtacks **Steel Chair *'Nicknames' **The Mexican Nightmare **El Rey De Reyes *'Entrance Music' **''"The Calm"'' By Drake **''"I'm Me"'' By Lil Wayne (Used on Indy Scene) Championships and accomplishments *'OWW Takedown' **'OWW Takedown Challenge Championship x3 (Current)' **Undefeated in the Last Man Standing Mexican Death Match Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:1987 births Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011